Weapons
As stated in the Overview, Destiny 2 is a RPG-Shooter, which means there is weapons to collect and use. A lot of weapons. Several hundred in fact. These weapons use 3 Weapon Slots on your character, so you can switch between 3 weapons at all times. These weapons come in different Ammo Types. There are kinetic weapons who use Primary Ammo, ammo that can be found almost from every other fallen enemy. Kinetic weapons are also weapons without an Element, but weapons that use Primary Ammo can have an Element (a bit confusing i know). Then there are Special Ammo, which usually is a more "rare-to-find" ammo and Special Ammo weapons usually have one of 3 different Elements; Solar, Arc and Void (Which I'll come back to in later pages). And last but not least, Heavy weapons. These are (as the name suggests) the games' heavy hitters. They use hard to find ammo that rarely drops from fallen enemies. And they also use one of the 3 Elements. These are the 3 AMMO Types, but there's also WEAPON Types. They amount to 15 different types. Starting with weapons who use Primary Ammo; Hand Cannons. They are basically heavier hand guns or pistols. Moderate range and high damage. Scout Rifles. Long range weapons with slow fire rate. They are almost like a mini version of Sniper Rifles. Auto Rifles. Full auto, moderate stats but usually lower on the damage side. Pulse Rifles. Like the Scout rifles, slower fire rate but longer range and higher damage. Every shot shoots a burst of either 3, 4 or 5 bullets. Sidearms. A smaller version of the Hand Cannon with lower damage but higher fire rate. Submachine Guns. Bullets, bullets and more bullets. Submachine Guns are a smaller faster and more agile version of the Auto Rifle with lower damage and usually more recoil. ' Special Ammo weapons are as follows; Fusion Rifles. Requires a few seconds charge time until it shoots a burst of Elemental beams. High damage, high recoil and slow fire rate. Shotguns. Short burst type weapon. Extremely high damage on short range, but weak when targets get too far away. Slow fire rate, high recoil, and very high/low damage depending on distance. Sniper Rifles. Long range guns with high damage, and usually piercing bullet. Longest range of all guns in the game. Slower fire rate compared to other weapons though. Trace Rifles. Shoots a singular beam that damages enemies it touches. Holding the trigger will continuously fire the beam, but it will consume the ammo very fast. Moderate damage, no recoil, extremely fast fire rate. Singel Shot Grenade Launchers. A small grenade launcher. Reloading will put only one grenade in the container, meaning you shoot and reload quite often with this type of weapon, and it's slow reload speed makes it very bad in most situations. Last of the 3 Ammo Type Weapons, Heavy; Drum Loaded Grenade Launcher. Same reload speed as it's smaller counterpart, but instead of loading one grenade this weapon loads 5-7 grenades which can be shot in a fast succession making it much more reliable. It's high damage makes it a very sought out weapon. Rocket Launchers. Like the name suggests, this weapon launches rockets/missiles. depending on the Launcher, the rocket may or may not have tracking missiles. If it does have tracking missiles it is extremely good on hordes of enemies. Big blast radius, high recoil, slow fire rate, slow reload speed. Linear Fusion Rifles. Like the normal Fusion Rifles, this weapon needs time to charge before it actually shoots. And when it does shoot, it shoots a fast, long range single target beam/bullet. It does not have a burst type effect. Slow fire rate, high recoil, moderate reload speed. Swords. They offer a unique playstyle in the world of shooters. You have to get up close and personal with your enemies. Swords have a combo-ich move set. 3 normal attacks in succession on left mouse click, and 1 heavy special attack on right click. They can be used to guard and block certain amounts of damage depending on the sword. ☀